kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Map group
A map group is a section of the map order generally dedicated to one specific theme. Map groups are made up of 10 maps, with the exception of the Swamp (3) and Elsewhere (33) groups. Under Group Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x05 0x00 Under 0 Under Skull Mountain 2 Under 0x04 0x01 Under 1 Under Skull Mountain 1 Under 0x06 0x02 Under 2 Under Skull Mountain 3 Under 0x3A 0x03 Under 3 Stairway to Oblivion Under 0x3C 0x04 Under 4 The Black Pit Under 0x33 0x05 Under 5 Plethora Under 0x06 Under 6 0x07 Under 7 0x60 0x08 Under 8 Elsewhere Under 0x69 0x09 Under 9 The Crypt (leftover) Desert Isle Group Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x22 0x0A Isle 0 The Cliffs of Illusion Isle 0x15 0x0B Isle 1 Knight's Isle Isle 0x16 0x0C Isle 2 Whale Grotto Isle 0x1D 0x0D Isle 3 Coral Blade Grotto Isle 0x07 0x0E Isle 4 Isle of the Lion Lord Isle 0x37 0x0F Isle 5 Crab Cove Isle 0x30 0x10 Isle 6 Alien Isle Isle 0x45 0x11 Isle 7 Monster Island Isle 0x3F 0x12 Isle 8 Scorpion Isle Isle 0x10 0x13 Isle 9 Shiskaboss Isle Swamp Group Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x13 0x14 Swamp 0 Devil's Marsh 1 Swamp 0x3E 0x15 Swamp 1 Bloody Swamp Swamp 0x14 0x16 Swamp 2 Devil's Marsh 2 Swamp Urban Group Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x42 0x17 Urban 0 Alien Twilight Urban 0x0A 0x18 Urban 1 Windy City Urban 0x21 0x19 Urban 2 Forced Entry Urban 0x1A Urban 3 Desert 0x1B Urban 4 0x1A 0x1C Urban 5 The Deadly Skyscrapers Urban 0x0B 0x1D Urban 6 Sinister Sewers Urban 0x1E Urban 7 0x1F Urban 8 0x20 Urban 9 Sky Group Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x1C 0x21 Sky 0 Skydragon Castle 2 Sky 0x40 0x22 Sky 1 Towers of Blood Sky 0x23 Sky 2 0x24 Sky 3 0x24 0x25 Sky 4 Wind Castles 1 Sky 0x25 0x26 Sky 5 Wind Castles 2 Sky 0x1B 0x27 Sky 6 Skydragon Castle 1 Sky 0x28 Sky 7 0x29 Sky 8 0x2A Sky 9 Mtn Group Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x0F 0x2B Mtn 0 Stormwalk Mountain Mtn 0x0E 0x2C Mtn 1 Dragonspike Mtn 0x02 0x2D Mtn 2 Highwater Pass 1 Mtn 0x03 0x2E Mtn 3 Highwater Pass 2 Mtn 0x28 0x2F Mtn 4 The Nightmare Peaks 1 Mtn 0x34 0x30 Mtn 5 The Pinnacle Mtn 0x29 0x31 Mtn 6 The Nightmare Peaks 2 Mtn 0x36 0x32 Mtn 7 The Caged Beasts Forest 0x2D 0x33 Mtn 8 Secrets In the Rocks Mtn 0x19 0x34 Mtn 9 Madmaze Mountain Mtn Ice Group Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x26 0x35 Ice 0 Blizzard Mountain Ice 0x3D 0x36 Ice 1 Frosty Doom Ice 0x0D 0x37 Ice 2 The Crystal Crags 2 Ice 0x32 0x38 Ice 3 The Final Marathon Ice 0x46 0x39 Ice 4 The Shimmering Caves Ice 0x2E 0x3A Ice 5 Ice God's Vengeance Ice 0x2B 0x3B Ice 6 Diamond Edge Ice 0x48 0x3C Ice 7 Sky Fortress Sky 0x0C 0x3D Ice 8 The Crystal Crags 1 Ice 0x27 0x3E Ice 9 Caves of Ice Ice Desert Group Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x17 0x3F Desert 0 Hoverboard Beach Isle 0x18 0x40 Desert 1 Pyramids of Peril Desert 0x41 0x41 Desert 2 The Crypt Desert 0x47 0x42 Desert 3 The Crypt (leftover) Desert 0x43 Desert 4 0x44 Desert 5 0x45 Desert 6 0x46 Desert 7 0x39 0x47 Desert 8 The Forbidden Tombs Desert 0x38 0x48 Desert 9 The Crypt (leftover) Desert Forest Group Category:Lists Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x12 0x49 Forest 0 The Whispering Woods 2 Forest 0x00 0x4A Forest 1 Blue Lake Woods 1 Forest 0x01 0x4B Forest 2 Blue Lake Woods 2 Forest 0x11 0x4C Forest 3 The Whispering Woods 1 Forest 0x20 0x4D Forest 4 Woods of Despair 2 Forest 0x43 0x4E Forest 5 Tunnels Beneath the Woods Forest 0x1F 0x4F Forest 6 Woods of Despair 1 Forest 0x50 Forest 7 0x51 Forest 8 0x52 Forest 9 Hill Group Category:Lists Level HEX ref Map HEX ref Internal Name Name Theme 0x3B 0x53 Hill 0 The Valley of Life Hill 0x08 0x54 Hill 1 Hills of the Warrior 1 Hill 0x35 0x55 Hill 2 Hidden Canyon Hill 0x09 0x56 Hill 3 Hills of the Warrior 2 Hill 0x2F 0x57 Hill 4 Beneath the Twisted Hills Hill 0x44 0x58 Hill 5 Hills of Forever Hill 0x31 0x59 Hill 6 The Land Below Hill 0x2C 0x5A Hill 7 The Hills Have Eyes Hill 0x5B Hill 8 0x23 0x5C Hill 9 Lion's Den Hill